PMD-Naruto's Rescue Team
by whazzuperbullz
Summary: So the usual stuff. Naruto fights Madara and Obito and goes to the Pokemon world. Comprende? Lets start the story then. (I could not find pokemon in the subcategories so I made it a simple naruto story)


PMD-Naruto's Rescue Team

AN: This is technically my first fic. I did a FT fic earlier, but due to some problems with the servers, none of the 14 chapters got uploaded. So I kind of gave up. But I am back now, with a brand new crossover. I know that this idea is an overused one, but trust me, the Pokémon are NOT. So, with out any further ado, I present to you, 'PMD-Naruto's Rescue Team'

I hope you enjoy this!

PROLOGUE

"_This is it", I thought to myself. "The final battle. This is do or die." Madara and Obito sat on the incomplete Ten-Tails. Well almost. They had managed to get their hands on Gyuki too. Almost every in the Alliance had lost their lives protecting B. Sakura, Tsunade, Onoki, A, everyone. But they had all failed. B had put up a fight, but in the end, he had been captured and Gyuki extracted, killing B in the process. Only a few low level Kumo shinobi, Kurotsuchi,Shikamaru and Naruto were left. Naruto had been training during B's capture, but when the news reached him, he was so devastated and angry, that he destroyed the entire island that he was training on, in a rage. After that, Naruto had never been the same. Kurotsuchi did not notice this much, as he put on a mask of fake cheerfulness, but Shikamaru who had known him for a much longer time noticed the difference. But he kept quiet. He did not want to sadden his long-time friend any further by bringing up a topic that extremely painful to of Shikamaru, he had also been changed by war. The countless deaths he had witnessed had transformed him from a lazy bum knowing only his family's jutsu to a hardedened veteran whose knowledge of fire jutu surpassed any in current or past had also put time into training learning all Earth jutsu there were. The 3 of them had decided that the powerful Uchiha with their fearsome doujutsu could not be defeated by normal means, especially with the Ten-Tails and the power of the Samsara Eyes on their side. No normal shinobi powers would be enough to defeat them. There was only one way. Seals. This, all 3 of them knew. However, none of them was a Seal Master. Naruto had only a minute knowledge of seals from what he was able to learn from the late Kakashi. Shikamaru was slightly advanced, but more or less in the same boat as him. Kurotsuchi knew next to nothing of seals. This was the situation they had to face. So, they made the only rational decision. They decided to get a crash course in seals. The only place where they could do this was in the ancient home of the Uzumaki's , Uzushiogakure, The Village hidden in Whirlpools. But in the hidden catacombs beneath the village, the trio discovered something that would turn the tide in their favour. A spatial reality altering seal. But this seal would require monstrous amounts of chakra. Even more than what the Nine-Tails had to offer. This had the 3 at a loss. Then Kimiko Raiden, one of the Kumo Shinobi who had accompanied them, said that she, along with her comrades, would gladly give all her chakra and her life, if it was for the betterment of the world. Kurotsuchi thought that Naruto would refuse to do so, but he surprised her by accepting without any hesitation, like Shikamaru knew he would. So, they set out to prepare for. All the hundred and twenty-three Kumo shinobi charged the seal with all their chakra and life force, filling just over a quarter of it. The plan was that Naruto would seemingly confront the Uchihas on his own. Then Kurotsuchi and Shikamaru would jump out and keep them busy( for approximately 4.5 seconds, give or take, mostly take, as per Shikamaru's calculations)._

_This was the situation Naruto found himself in right now. The plan Had gone very well up until now. Naruto had appeared in front of Madara and Obito. As they needed only the Nine-Tails' chakra to complete the Ten-Tails, they had, as predicted by Shikamaru, immediately ordered the Ten-Tails to discharge a Bijuu-Dama. As it began charging the Menacing Ball, it was left vulnerable for a few moments. That was all the opening Shikamaru and Kurotsuchi needed. They jumped in and began to fire jutsu after jutsu, all S-rank or life-threatening kinjutsu that the duo had mastered. The primal Beast roared in anger and pain, since the majority regeneration and self-protection abilities were not at its disposal, being sealed in the Nine-Tails. This was Naruto's cue. Using stealth abilities honed over thousands of assassinations, he had snuck behind the Ten-Tails. "Kurama! Chakra!" he roared mentally. "__**Here you go, brat! The mightiest of the Tailed-Beasts goes out with a bang! You want chakra? Take it! BWAHAHAHAHA!" **__. Kurama and Naruto both knew that giving up all his chakra would result in the Fox dying. They had developed a bond over the years, and when Kurama had first suggested the idea, Naruto had refused. But when Kurama told Naruto that there was no other way, and assured him that no matter what he would be reformed, Naruto had, albeit reluctantly, agreed._

_Naruto stuck the seal, which was now glowing golden, on the Ten-Tails. That was when things started to go downhill. The paper on which the seal was drawn on was about the size of a Fuuma shuriken. The principle of the seal was that it distorted space, and took its subject to another reality. This all happened very quick, in the blink of an eye. The subject being who or what was in in contact with the seal. The plan was the Naruto would stick the seal on the Beast, and quickly remove his , he too would be sucked into the spatial distortion. Naruto, in celebrating their success, had forgotten one vital detail. He was in contact with the seal. "Narutoooooo!" his remaining two companions shouted out to him. Pain was all he felt. He could see space distorting around him. He could hear the Beast screaming in pain. He could see Madara shouting at Obito, who was trying to counter the power of the seal with Kamui. But to no avail. The seal was too powerful. Naruto was slowly losing consciousness. "Is this it?" Naruto thought. "Oh well. At least I saved the world" Naruto chuckled dryly. "Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-Sennin, Kaa-chan, Tou-san…" I'll see you all soon….With that Naruto Uzumaki, the former jinchuriki of the mighty Nine-Tailed Fox, gave in to the tempting darkness_

_Naruto's P.O.V _

"Wha?... Where am I? I can feel a cool breeze blowing…" "Hey! Wake up!" "I open my eyes groggily and…." "Woah! What the hell! A talking bird!"


End file.
